A Lonely Time Lord and Some Heart - Wrenching poetry
by altoclefislife
Summary: A poetry collection featuring sad poetry from companion exits. Now accepting requests!
1. Every Time I See Those Colors

**Every Time I See Those Colors**

 **Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, mention of Jackie Tyler.**

 **Inspired by: "Every Time I Hear That Song" by Blake Shelton.**

 **Set after: "Doomsday"**

* * *

Every time I see that color,

The yellows and pinks,

They take me back in time,

Straight back to that time,

When I grabbed your hand,

And said,

"Run!"

And now,

On this beach,

In the wrong universe,

Somehow this is what they meant.

"She will die in battle."

I now stand on your grave,

Even though you are alive,

They gave you a stone.

I gave you pink and yellow flowers,

My pink – and – yellow human.

Every time I see these colors,

I notice them even when I'm not fighting.

I may be the Oncoming Storm,

But,

I have emotions, too.

Every time I see those colors,

A tear comes to my eye.

I wish I could see those colors as they once were.

But, you changed my world.

I'm hurt and worried,

I will not see you again,

But, I want to see you again.

My pink – and – yellow human.

You didn't need a stone,

But there you are.

Under Jackie.

They put a stone here,

With everyone's names.

I guess it isn't a gravestone,

But it looks like one.

So, I leave you some flowers,

You will never see.

They will wilt and die,

Like our time,

In no time.


	2. Rain

**Rain**

 **Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble.**

 **Inspired by: I have no clue.**

 **Set after: "Journey's End"**

 **Rating: K**

 **A/N: I'm taking requests! They can be one word or a prompt. It doesn't matter which.**

* * *

Rain.

The thing that ended us.

Rain.

It ended the team.

Rain.

It's why I'm alone right now.

Rain.

Why I'm telling you this.

Rain.

The Oncoming storm and the most important woman in the universe,

Rain.

Is no more.


	3. What I Wanted To Say

**What I wanted to say**

 **Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, mentions of Tentoo.**

 **Inspired by: I have no clue.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Set after and during: "Doomsday".**

* * *

Rose, I couldn't finish.

My Rose, I'm so sorry.

Rose, I miss you. But what's done is done.

I can't change that.

The one adventure that I can't have.

Rose, I won't be able to tell you. I closed the rift.

I can't open it again.

I didn't get to finish.

I thought I had five more minutes,

But I didn't.

"Rose Tyler,"

I love you.


	4. Brave Heart, Adric

**Brave heart, Adric**

 **Characters: Adric, the Fifth Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan**

 **Rating: K**

 **Set after: Earthshock**

 **Requested by: ThatBigBlueBox**

* * *

A space freighter,

The Cybermen,

They tried,

To destroy the Earth.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

The military,

United.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

He argued,

Five didn't know,

What was to happen that day.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

He wandered,

Five and him,

attempted to disarm the bomb.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

Five said thanks and apologized,

A while later,

He tried to deactivate the control,

But a Cyberman attacked him.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

The Cyberman shot,

But missed.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

It destroyed the controls,

And now,

He can't alter the course.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

The TARDIS controls damaged,

The Cyber – Lieutenant,

Taken by Nyssa.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

The frieghter,

Watched by,

Five,

Nyssa,

And Tegan,

Vanishes from existence,

In fire,

With Adric.

 _Brave Heart, Adric._

 **A/N: I shaped this poem thanks to the help of _The Doctor Who Wiki, The Doctor Who Character Handbook_ and the _Doctor Who Youtube Channel,_ since I have never seen the episode. I can do classic and new Who exits, and thanks once again to ThatBigBlueBox for requesting this! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Roses For Rose

**Roses for Rose**

 **Characters: Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor, Tentoo**

 **Rating: K**

 **Set After: "Doomsday", "Journey's End" and "The End Of Time Part Two".**

 **Inspired by: Roses? I'm not sure.**

* * *

My Rose,

I sent you some roses.

You'll never get them, but they're on your bed.

Just sitting there.

My Rose,

I locked your door.

I'm going to your flat.

Not even cleaned out.

Everything is still there.

I must do the job,

of watching the house.

My Rose,

I just got here.

Your keys are under the rug.

Your screams as you let go,

Fly through my mind.

They won't leave me,

They just won't.

I will leave your keys under the mat,

In false hope.

You'll never come back.

You're stuck.

 _After "Journey's End"_

My Rose,

I hope he's okay.

Is Meta-Crisis me treating you well?

How are you?

I still miss you.

My Rose,

I had to wipe her memory.

Donna's part Time Lord.

If she remembers,

She's done.

I wish I could've let you stay.

My Rose,

I feel the end is near.

It's close.

I'm dosed with radiation,

It's time to regenerate.

I'm seeing you before I die.

I have to say goodbye.

And here's the words I didn't get to say.

Rose Tyler, I love you.

My Rose,

I don't want to go.


End file.
